Business Process Management (bpm) software allows businesses to automate their work flow. For example, the steps for requesting a vacation can be captured in a flow that runs on a business process computer system which takes a vacation request as input, calculates if the requested vacation time is available, routes it to the proper approving manager, and, once approved, notifies all relevant associated personnel and posts it on a group calendar. During the execution of the business process, a number of business objects may be created and stored in the computer system to store relevant business process data. In some cases, the different users that interact with the business process will control or have access to the entire process and all of the process's associated data. However, the data involved or associated with a given business processes may have different access requirements depending on the data's nature. For example, in a loan mortgage approval process, an appraiser should not be able to access all of the applicant's financial information despite being able to input the appraisal as part of the business process. It would be beneficial to have access to different business objects associated with a business process be able to be controlled individually for each business object.